Halloween at Freddy's
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: When the veil between the spirit and the material world thins, the ghosts appear. Halloween also appears to be the best time to throw a horror-themed party. Fazbear's is no exception to that. Though, Skylar, the Animatronics and their guests have no idea that they aren't the only ones there... Join us!


I have zero idea what you expect from this after **Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story** ended, but I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it.

Warning: This isn't completely canon to OLHS. I tried to make it as canon as possible, but there are some details contradicting between this and chapter 80 in FNaF:OLHS. Anways, it's _your choice_ to make it canon or not, but I stated it - it is not COMPLETELY canon. It is more like a TV special. (For me, it's just partially canon).

It pretty much takes place a year after chapter 79 (note, Katie is six at that point, she's 7 here) as OLHS (pre- hapter 80 has a 10 year time-skip) ended a few weeks after Halloween.

Those **who haven't read** **Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story, better read it,** coz here are some nasty surprises and a lot of callbacks.

To be honest, I didn't plan this until I heard the title song (Halloween at Freddy's), saw the video and it just came up to my mind. I have a habit to write a horror fic every Halloween and this year it won't be different.

The featured songs are:

 **-Halloween at Freddy's** by **TryHardNinja** (intro and outro - WATCH THE VIDEO)

 **-Sweet Dreams** by **Aviators** (FNaF4)

- **Game Over** by **MiaRissyTV** (FNaF)

- **This Is The End** by **NateWantsToBattle** (FNaF4)

Prepare for surprise characters - believe me, NOBODY expects this!

:3 Enjoy!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

 **EDIT: THE HALLOWEEN UPDATE IS OUT! ALONG WITH THE FNAF WORLD TRAILER! XD OMG THE ADVENTURE ANIMATRONICS ARE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! (Dies of cuteness) ;3**

* * *

 _Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story_

presents

 **Halloween at Freddy's**

 **xXxXx**

They were called to come here. Somebody sent them an invitation, so they came. The invitation said it would be a Halloween Themed horror party and if they don't want to face the ghosts of the past, they don't have to come.

They still did. There was no return now.

It was Halloween, the time when the veil between the spirit world and the material world was extremely thin.

It was the time of return... and revenge.

They entered the Dining Area. It was dimly lit, mostly by candles. There were prop skeletons in the corner (and no, they weren't endo-skeletons). The walls were covered with wires, strings and black paper bats. In the corners lied Jack 'O Lanterns, each with a creepy smile carved in as the flame of the candle flickered eerily.

Suddenly, it thundered, scaring the heck out of them. Outside, a heavy rainstorm poured down. They looked around, some terrified of what might lurk in the dark.

Then, music started to play. Voices were heard from all around, the lights flickering, but not revealing them.

 **Voices:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so_

 _Won't you spend the night?_

 _Join us..._

Most of the lights turned off. In the play of darkness and light of the candles, a sole figure emerged, holding a microphone and staring at them with his blue eyes.

 **Freddy:**

 _Welcome our new friend_

 _Come on let's begin_

 _There's no time to waste_

He stared at them, gesturing at himself.

 _It is me Freddy_

 _I hope you're ready_

 _Let's cut to the chase_

He then pointed at the old-school looking phone on the table next to him.

 _Sounds are coming from_

 _From the telephone_

 _On this holiday_

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice on the phone as Freddy disappeared into the darkness.

 **Phone Guy:**

 _„Hello hello!_

 _It's me the Phone Guy!_

 _Don't trust a word they say!"_

Suddenly, Freddy emerges from the darkness, with Golden Freddy appearing behind them and scaring the hell out of them.

 **Freddy and Goldie:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so_

 _Please try not to cry_

 **Goldie:**

 _Join us!_

They walk into the middle of the room, scared a bit by the bear duo. Both disappear into the darkness, but they hear Freddy's voice, a light illuminating Mangle, who's hanging from the ceiling and opening her mouth, while her eyes glow black.

 **Freddy:**

 _First comes Mangle_

 _He'll make you dangle_

 _Best to move along_

The light spot darkness as they turn to the corner with Puppet peeking out from a black box, on which stands his Music Box.

 _Then the Puppet_

 _He's a quiet kid_

 _But he'll play a song_

As the music plays, the light cuts to the corner near them, showing Springtrap leaned against the wall, sitting, seemingly turned off.

 _Whatever you do_

 _Please remember to_

 _Stay clear of Springtrap_

Lights flicker, he disappears. They gasp. They turn around at the last verse, with Springtrap standing behind them, his eyes glowing and the Phantoms growling at them.

 _Heed my warnings_

 _If he says „follow me"_

 _You'll never come back_

They look away, seeing Bonnie, gazing in front of himself, he looks at them with black eyes with a _crack_ sound.

 _Bonnie might look cute_

 _But he'll break you in two_

 _Like a carrot stick_

 _*crack*_

The light turns to the Pirate Cove, with Foxy standing in front of it, his hook raised, glaring at them with his black eyes and twitching.

 _Look there's Pirates Cove_

 _That means Foxy's close_

 _He'll hook you with his tricks_

Cut to Chica next to the Pirate Cove, she gives them a glance-glare with her black eyes while holding Cakey.

 _Stick with Chica instead_

 _She's got something in hand_

 _It's a sweet Cupcake_

The lights flicker as Nightmare Cupcake shows them his teeth and jumps at them.

 _Yeah, it's got nightmare teeth_

 _But that's our kind of treat_

 _Doesn't that sound great?_

The lights turn off, but the candles remain.

Candles carried by each by Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Springtrap and Goldie (only illuminating their faces), them slowly approaching the group, chanting while staring at them with their black eyes and surrounding the group from all sides into a circle. They're coming closer with each verse, going step by step towards the group.

 **Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Springtrap, Goldie:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so_

 _Won't you spend the night?_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

Their candles turn off and are replaced by the ones of Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, BB, Puppet and Mangle (now in pre-mangled state). They're even closer then the older ones and continue singing, staring at them with their black eyes (Toy Chica missing her eyes and beak).

 **Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, BB, Puppet, Mangle:**

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

They stop circling in and just wait, staring at the group.

 **Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie:**

 _New friends always run away_

 _On our favorite fright filled day_

 **BB, Puppet, Mangle:**

 _All we want to do is play_

 _Won't you be the one to stay?_

As an omnious organ pipes solo plays, the Toys' candles turn off. The group hears mechanical steps, laughter, knowing something even _worse_ is approaching them.

The Nightmares appear caring their own candles, standing even closer to the group and grinning madly as they stare, sing and show their teeth. The Freddles and Plushtrap also have candles.

 **Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear,**

 **Nightmare:**

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

All Animatronics appear, surrounding the group as their candles lit.

 **Every Animatronic:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 **Phone Guy:**

 _„And if you listened carefully_

 _you might get out alive..."_

 **Nightmare:**

 ** _Hahahahahaha!_**

 **Everyone (as the candles turn off):**

 _JOIN US!_

The place was plunged into darkness. Like, literally everything turned off.

They waited in the darkness, for whatever might come next, still stunned by what they saw.

This endured a minute, with everyone's confusion growing.

„Hey, how about turning on the lights?" Bonnie yelled through the pitch-black darkness.

„Errr, where's the switch?" Toy Freddy asked.

SQUEAK!

„Toy Bonnie, again, that's my nose!" Freddy growled. „That's not the switch."

„That wasn't me!" Toy Bonnie protested.

„Ugh, my bad." Nightmare Chica said.

Cue to a sound which was clearly a face-palm.

„And I was wondering why Toy Bonnie's fingers were so sharp." Freddy said.

„I think I got it." Nightmare Freddy said.

BANG!

„Get off me!"

„What the-!"

„Watch where you're going!"

Mangle, Nightmare Bonnie and Springtrap yelled. There was also a zany cackle.

„Ha-ha, really funny." Nightmare Freddy said, referring to the Freddles and Plushtrap who were chuckling after hearing knocking the trio above off.

„Where's ta remote?" Foxy asked.

„Beats me!" Goldie said.

„Doesn't Skylar have the remote?" Puppet asked.

„HAHAHAH!" BB laughed as there were more banging sounds heard.

Cue to the lights turning on.

 _Don't mind the noise outside the door  
_

 _It's just a phantom, nothing more  
_

 _No need to give yourself a scare  
_

 _When you glance and no one's there_

 _I don't wanna have to hurt you_

Pretty much every Animatronic was kinda knocked onto the floor in the chaos, either sitting or lying. Only Nightmare was standing, staring at them with this amusing expression which screamed _I can't believe this is happening!,_ clearly embarrassed by the mess around him.

The group in front of them, their _guests,_ were revealed to be Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mark Campbell (aka the three Night Guards who once working here), Peter, Megan, Fabian, Clara, Troy, Brian (aka the kids who haunted the Animatronics), Tommy (the poor kid who had to deal with the Nightmare Animatronics), Tracy, Tim, Adrian (the teen trio who befriended Skylar after they broke into Fazbear's Fright) and Katie (a little 7-year old girl who tagged along with Tracy who was babysitting her).

„This is a pretty good way to ruin the Halloween mood we created." Toy Bonnie grinned while lying the floor below Toy Chica.

„HAHAHAH!" Balloon Boy laughed at his comment.

„I still think this was an amazing performance."

A feminine voice said, emerging from a hallway. She was Skylar Winchester, the „current Night Guard". She was also accompanied by a man in a grey-purple Night Guard uniform. He had brown-blonde hair and blue eyes. His name tag read _Fritz Smith_.

And truthfully, nobody was surprised at all to see any of them. They kinda got used to the craziness which tends to happen here.

Especially on a day like Halloween.

The Animatronics meanwhile got on their feet.

 _It's not your fault I felt this rage  
_

 _Just a child about your age  
_

 _But something drives me to this place  
_

 _I can see him in your face  
_

 _You'll never know the hell I've seen_

„Awesome performance guys!" Mike said, smiling. „I didn't really expect this."

When he said _this_ he pointed at the Nightmares who gave him this annoyed look which said _just go with it_.

„Sheesh, this was even better than the haunted house attraction we visited earlier." Tracy said. „Thanks for the invitation."

„Our pleasure. Since this pizzeria is notorius for it's horrors, it would be appropriate to throw a Halloween party." Freddy said.

„Skyleee!" Katie suddenly ran into Skylar's arms. „Glad to see ya!"

„Yeah, me too!" Skylar said.

The rest was also somewhat smiling, glad to meet up with the Animatronics again. That also included Tommy who gave the Nightmares this sheepish smile, indicating he no longer feared them. However, _they_ were a bit disturbed by his lack of fear. That wasn't supposed to be like that.

Of course, everyone else ignored that.

They were chatting with each other, laughing and generally getting along as if nothing happened (with the kids rushing at the table with the sweets). As if their friends weren't gone. As if it was just another night at Freddy's.

Truthfully, it was.

„Speaking of which, the fact you had the lights turned off for too long and stumbled around didn't ruin the mood." Mark told Toy Bonnie. He looked at Goldie. „You pretty much scared me there!"

„All part of the show." Goldie told him.

„We made it all up by ourselves. Kinda shame you didn't join us in." Toy Freddy said.

„It was supposed to be a surprise though." Toy Chica added, with Muffin squealing.

 _Don't fear what's coming  
_

 _We can't fight off the urge inside  
_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of  
_

 _The devils that come out at night  
_

 _Let's make this easy  
_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated  
_

 _No need for sleep tonight  
_

 _S_ _weet dreams are overrated_

„Gotta record the song. It was awesome." Mark said. He looked at Nightmare Freddy. „Just... how the hell did you guys get a part in it?"

„I have no idea. We just got told we can participate at the Halloween party, being Nightmares and that all and gave us the text." Nightmare Freddy replied, noticing the Freddles trio being chased around by Katie who wasn't afraid of them at all, but rather amused by chasing them around.

„I think you can say this is the day where all the horrors gather up and just mess around with the mind of the peoples. Our specialty!" Nightmare Chica added, Nightmare Cakey showing his teeth and growling.

„Ummm, yeah..." Mark stepped back nervously.

„HAHAHAH!"

„AGH!" Mark jumped out of his skin as he got surprised by Balloon Boy who just appeared behind him.

„HAHAHAH! No need to lose your head!" BB laughed. „HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

Now they grew annoyed.

BANG!

Mike winced as he heard and saw Nightmare Freddy kick BB. The latter didn't mind it and continued to laugh. Mike just rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Freddy, Skylar, Springtrap, Fritz and Puppet.

„So... you were the guy behind the phone?" he asked Fritz.

„Yup. I hope I could help." Fritz replied.

„You have no idea how much." Mike said. „Thanks man!"

„He actually never left." Freddy said.

„I know. The tapes..." Mike got cut off.

„No really. He never really left." Puppet added.

„Okay, I understand. It's the tapes..." Mike got again cut off.

„He stayed here as much as the kids and that idiot Vincent did." Springtrap said.

Mike's lips formed a perfect „O".

„Ooooooohhhhh... Ok, get it." Mike said.

Skylar chuckled.

 _I'm just a whisper in the void  
_

 _No one's there, you're paranoid  
_

 _I'm just a trick of your own mind  
_

 _Blink your eyes once and you'll find  
_

 _I'm just a ghost inside your head_

„Also, thanks for giving me a heart-attack back there." Mike told her.

„Yeah, I just wanted to show you I'm not completely gone. Yet." Skylar told him. „A Halloween party is a must."

„Yeah, but you could've at least warned us." Jeremy cut in. Skylar just smiled.

„Also, the part with the candles was my idea." Skylar said. „Beats the normal lights and the Flashlight and creates an eerie mood."

„I think I saw worse." Tommy said, munching on a cake, giving a side glance to Tim, Tracy and Adrian who were kinda staring at Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare and Nightmare Bonnie while pretending not to. Obviously, they weren't good at it.

„What are you staring at?" Nightmare glared at them.

The three winced, withdrawing. Megan and Clara, who were standing next to them enjoying the cream filled cakes chuckled. Tommy as well.

„Ehhh... Just been surprised to see such abominations." Adrian said.

„Yeah..." Tim nodded, munching on a pizza. „Kinda wondering what would be if you were the horror attractions of Fazbear's Fright."

„Probably scarin' the life out of ya." Nightmare Foxy's eyes glew. „Literally!"

„Speaking of which, you would totally beat Springtrap when being voted for who's the scariest Animatronic." Tracy said loudly so Springtrap could her her. The latter turned to her, glaring. Tracy gave him a big grin. When she turned back...

RIIIIIAAAUUUGHHHH!

„AGHH!" she yelled as she got jumpscared by Phantom BB.

 _Don't fear your fate that soon arrives  
_

 _It's a deadly lullaby  
_

 _You'll be with us very soon  
_

 _Another spirit in the room  
_

 _Take your place among the lost_

Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie, Tim and Adrian chuckled. Tracy frowned, looking at Springtrap.

„I'm still the main horror attraction." Springtrap told her.

„Springtrap – eat your heart out!" Tracy told him.

„Do I need to repeat myself?" Springtrap glared at her. Tracy wanted to tell him her opinion but was stopped by her twin brother Tim who put his hand on her mouth.

„No need for that!" Tim told him.

 _Don't fear what's coming  
_

 _We can't fight off the urge inside  
_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of  
_

 _The devils that come out at night  
_

 _Let's make this easy  
_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated  
_

 _No need for sleep tonight  
_

 _Sweet dreams are overrated_

„Besides, we're personifications of nightmares. Not horror attractions." Nightmare Fredbear pointed out.

„Oh, so you're something like a Darkrai?" Adrian asked.

„Who?"

„Ehhh... I guess you didn't watch _Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai_ then." Adrian rubbed the back of his head.

Nightmare Fredbear looked as confused as a Psyduck.

„Nightmares or not, I think the names are still silly." Tracy said, still in bad mood. „I mean, Nightmare Bonnie? Com'n, even my grandma is scarier!"

„BURN!"

Nightmare Bonnie glared at Bonnie who yelled the word above. Bonnie gulped and promptly hid behind Chica, who was talking with Mangle, Toy Chica, Peter, Fabian and Brian. While the boys chuckled, the girls rolled their eyes. However, Bonnie laughed along.

Nightmare Bonnie glared then at Tracy, who had a completely straight (though a bit annoyed) expression.

„Oh, I'd really like to get into your room to show you why I have the title of a Nightmare Animatronic." Nightmare Bonnie growled.

„Bite me." Tracy told him in a deadpan voice.

 _You can't wake  
_

 _From this dream  
_

 _No one will hear you screaming  
_

 _So hold on  
_

 _For the ride  
_

 _I_ _'ll take you with me tonight_

 _This nightmare  
_

 _This prison  
_

 _Inside the suits we live in  
_

 _Don't fear me  
_

 _Together  
_

 _We'll have sweet dreams forever_

„I'll be glad to do that..." Nightmare Bonnie opened his mouth, showing her the two sets of sharp shark-like teeth.

BANG!

„I meant screw off! Not a literal bite!" Tracy yelled at him, whacking him with a plate on the head.

Nightmare face-palmed.

„I'm surrounded by idiots." He said.

He then lift his head, seeing Katie staring at him, while at the same clutching Plushtrap in a death grip. The poor Plush Animatronic was struggling to get free, but couldn't.

„Why do you have a mouth on your belly?" she asked. „Is your belly hungry?"

Cue to Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Bonnie burst out laughing. It was pretty ridiculous to see Katie, who's a little 7 year old girl, staring at Nightmare like he's a World Wonder instead of being scared of him. (Though, she was pretty much aware of what's going on and didn't really mind it.)

BANG!

„Cut it out." Nightmare said after whacking each of his fellow Nightmares on the head. They were holding their heads in pain.

 _Don't fear what's coming  
_

 _We can't fight off the urge inside  
_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of  
_

 _The devils that come out at night  
_

 _Let's make this easy  
_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated  
_

 _No need for sleep tonight  
_

 _Sweet dreams are overrated_

„They're all now confused." Katie stated, staring at the three Nightmare Animatronics.

That made Tim, Tracy and Adrian (along with Tommy who overheard it) burst out laughing. Nightmare just walked away growling, annoyed by the situation.

„He'll never learn it." Tommy told a confused Katie. The girl, still tightly gripping Plushtrap (who had a _Help me!_ expression on his face) ran up to Nightmare.

„Just one more question, Mr. Nightmare." Katie said.

„What?!" Nightmare yelled at her, doing a rather unnerving close up of his teeth.

„Why do you have so much teeth? Do you use up all the toothpaste to wash them once?" she asked.

Cue to Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Bonnie bursting out laughing again... only for Nightmare to bitch-slap them again.

Tommy also laughed. He liked Katie's naive attitude.

„Oh, boy." Tracy sighed. „Ever since I became her babysitter, she asks me everything about creepypasta characters. Even making questions like _If Slenderman doesn't have a face, how does he eat? Do they stuck a srynge into his arm to feed him? That must be painful."_

Tommy laughed.

„I wish I was there when she was. We'd make great friends." Tommy said.

„But, aren't we already friends?" Katie asked him. Tommy smiled.

„Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed.

While they talked, their happy reunion was suddenly interrupted by the lights turning off. Along with thundering.

„Skylar!" Mike called out as he looked around in the darkness.

„Wasn't me!" Skylar said. She fumbled in the darkness to get her Flashlight.

Only to realize there were no batteries.

„BB!"

„HAHAHAH!"

 _Don't fear what's coming  
_

 _We can't fight off the urge inside  
_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of  
_

 _The devils that come out at night  
_

 _Let's make this easy  
_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated  
_

 _No need for sleep tonight  
_

 _Sweet dreams are overrated_

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, something glew. Something _purple_... _someone_ purple.

Vincent.

The entire group gasped, a bit shocked to see him. Wasn't he supposed to rot in Hell?

Vincent laughed as the darkness with hints of purple spread through the room, covering the floor and creating warp holes.

Then, everyone fell into them, blacking out.

 _(Sweet dreams are overrated)_

 **xXxXx**

Skylar woke up in a room, realizing she was tied up to a chair.

„What the HELL?!" she exclaimed the last part when she saw both Josh and Vincent staring at her.

Though, she was more surprised to see Josh (who was also long dead) than Vincent. She frowned.

„Seriously, I'm gonna complain to whoever works in Hell to keep a better eye on you two!" Skylar said angrily.

„That won't be necessary, Skylee..." Josh said, sliding a knife across Sky's cheek, following the scar he left on her before his death. „We're gonna switch places. They'll have to watch over you then, b*tch!"

„What?!" Skylar looked surprised. „What do you mean?"

„This Halloween, the veil is pretty thin. Some souls broke out and if they switch places with an another soul till the end of the night, they can remain in the material world." Vincent told her.

„You're not gonna get through with it." Skylar told them.

„Oh, we will do. After all, there are more than enough souls for a trade." Josh pointed at the screens in front of them.

„Oh, no." Skylar said quietly, looking shocked.

The monitor showed each of her guests trapped in a sort of nightmare world.

And it seemed like Vincent and Josh wanted to make sure nobody will survive. At least not sane.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_

„Ugh..." Tracy felt nausea. She was lying on a tiled floor, slowly getting up.

„What... happened?"

She looked sideways, noticing Puppet getting up.

„I have no idea." Tracy said. She looked around. „Where are we? Where are the others?"

„I dunno." Puppet said. He then picked up the flashlight he noticed on the floor. „We're not at the pizzeria. That's sure."

„Who was that guy?" Tracy asked. Puppet frowned.

„That was Vincent. The one who killed the children." Puppet said.

„I see." Tracy said. „First, we gotta figure out where we are and then find the others."

Puppet was suddenly stunned as he noticed something behind Tracy.

„What is-?!" Puppet trailed off.

Tracy turned around, her eyes widening. On the wall was a teddybear, impaled on the wall with a large knife, with traces of blood on it.

„Oh, no... please don't tell me... Is this _Elementary_?!" Tracy freaked out.

 **xXxXx**

„Owww..." Katie woke up, pretty dizzy.

Well, actually, the thing which woke her up was Plushtrap trying to get out as he was lying on him.

„Uppsie! Sorry!" Katie told him. Plushtrap gave her a glare, growling at her.

Katie ignored him.

„Where is everyone?" she asked with a worried tone. „Where's Tracy? And Sky?"

Plushtrap also looked around, wondering where the hell everyone is.

Suddenly, he got hugged by Katie.

„You're gonna stay with me, right? Till we find the others?" Katie asked.

Plushtrap looked perplexed, but then nodded. Katie gave him a big hug.

„Thank ya!"

The two heard steps, with Katie staring at the hallway she was in.

The steps became louder as she choked the dear life out of Plushtrap... only to give a big sigh of relief as she saw Nightmare coming in.

„Y'know, people usually are NOT relieved to see me." Nightmare told her.

„Sky said I shouldn't be scared of Animatronics. You're an Animatronic. So I'm not afraid of you." Katie said.

Nightmare wondered who the hell thought it was funny to stick him with Katie.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_

„How the heck did we land outside?" Peter said.

„Beats me." Bonnie replied, rubbing his head.

Peter, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Muffin and Clara landed somehow in a forest.

„Where are the others?" Toy Chica asked worriedly, with Muffin squealing in fear.

They heard rustling.

„What was that?!" Clara asked fearfully, almost screaming.

The steps were approaching.

Suddenly, someone screamed.

 **xXxXx**

„When I'll get Vincent, I'll beat him up to a ghostly pulp until nothing remains." Springtrap growled.

„You can't do anything until we get out of this maze." Freddy told him.

„How are we supposed to get out?" Mike asked.

„This time, I can't help you." Fritz told him.

They were inside a closed maze with narrow halls.

„We'll be stuck here like forever!" Mike said, after realizing that they really had a slim chance of getting out.

„We better get going." Springtrap walked past him.

„I really don't want to be his target." Fritz said as he, Mike and Freddy followed Springtrap.

 **xXxXx**

 _Breathin' dust get wicked strangle_

 _Endless waiting from this angle_

 _Shake M9 without linger_

 _Push old trigger with your finger_

„WOA!" Jeremy yelled as he woke up, realizing the Freddles were on him. „Get off me!"

The Freddles were on him, cackling zanily and then got off as he stood up. He noticed Nightmare Freddy standing nearby.

„What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked.

„We have no idea." Fabian said.

Jeremy glanced aside, noticing Troy, Fabian and Mangle.

„I think we're in some sort of asylum." Troy kicked a plate on which stood, in purple letters, _Welcome To Our Asylum – You'll never leave._

„Great, now I feel better." Jeremy said sarcastically.

„We need to find the others. And then get Vincent." Mangle said.

„Easier said than done." Nightmare Freddy said, his eyes glowing.

 **xXxXx**

 _They didn't tell about this place_

 _Now truth gonna hitting your face_

 _Trying to keep you cold and smooth_

„RUN!"

Adrian, Mark, Nightmare Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Brian tried to escape a mad guy in a grey jumpsuit, hockey mask and a chainsaw while running through a rotten mansion.

„I hate that movie!" Adrian exclaimed as the 5 ran inside a room and closed the door.

„Wait, didn't he have a machete?" Mark asked. „And usually, he'd kill people nearby Campy Crystal Lake. What the hell is doing in a mansion?!"

Outside it was thundering. Meanwhile, the guy (aka Jason) in the suit tried to get in by sawing through the door.

„We should better figure out how to get out! QUICK!" Toy Freddy exclaimed.

 **xXxXx**

 _Don't try so hard to be a hero_

 _Your price became equals to zero_

 _No way to run from the truth_

„Stop screaming you two!" Nightmare Chica angrily yelled at Toy Bonnie and BB who were hugging each other in fear.

The reason why they screamed? They realized the ones with whom they landed was Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Cupcake. Alone, in a forest.

„Ugh... sorry?" Toy Bonnie said.

„HAH?" BB let out a nervous giggle. Nightmare Chica face-palmed.

„What's going on here?" she then asked.

„Ugh... I dunno." Toy Bonnie said.

„We're in a forest." BB said.

„Well, thank you Mr. Obvious for pointing that out." Nightmare Chica hissed at him, along with Nightmare Cupcake.

The two Toy Animatronics looked rather scared.

„This is not gonna work well." Toy Bonnie muttered.

 **xXxXx**

 _Never get down, don't get stroke_

 _It's only midnight on the clock_

Foxy slowly peeked inside a room.

„Everythin's clear." He told the ones who accompanied him.

Namely, Tim, Chica, Cakey and Nightmare Foxy.

„Thank Lord! I thought we'd never get rid of him." Chica said.

„And I thought Nightmare Foxy could give Sonic . exe a run for his money. I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of that smile." Tim shuddered.

„Oh, really?!" Nightmare Foxy glared at Tim.

„Okay, you're scarier!" Tim said, clearly shaken. Foxy stepped between them.

„Stop it ye two! We need ta get out of dis place!" Foxy said.

„Yeah, before Jeff finds us." Tim said.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_

„We could get called the _Golden Quartet._ " Megan said when she realized who was with her in the maze.

Namely, Tommy, Goldie and Nightmare Fredbear.

„I didn't expect Vincent to return." Goldie said.

„Well, if we managed to come back, it wouldn't be surprising for him to come back too." Tommy said.

„And I thought this couldn't get creepier." Megan sighed. The torches which illuminated the hallway they were in flickered. „This is a nightmare."

„Ahem..." Nightmare Fredbear cleared his voice-box.

„Don't start it." Tommy said, giving a side glance. „I'm not afraid anymore, but I fear that the rest is as much in trouble as we are."

„Well, let's go and find them." Goldie said.

 **xXxXx**

Skylar stared helplessly at the monitors, showing her friends walking around, not having any idea of what was going on. She hoped they'd get out of this alive (well, the ones who are still alive). Vincent and Josh were also staring at the monitors.

The challenges had a loop-hole (as do every soul trade contracts), but the players didn't know about it. As long as they keep them inside their respective pocket dimensions and not find the exit, Vincent and Josh would win and escape. The fact they included some creepypasta and horror fiction characters helped them.

Skylar knew she had to do something.

And do it soon.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_**

„What do you mean, _Elementary?_ " Puppet asked Tracy.

„I mean _Slenderman's Shadow: Elementary._ " Tracy shuddered. „Look!"

She pointed outside. Puppet shuddered as he saw a body impaled on a tree branch.

And Slenderman idlying outside.

„I want out!" Tracy slowly freaked out.

„Hey, calm down!" Puppet hissed at her. He knew very well who the guy outside was. He also played the game once, though it was _Slender: The Eight Pages_. „Just ignore him and continue walking."

He literally had to yank her away. Tracy held his hand tightly with Puppet trying the flashlight.

 _Crack._

„Stupid flashlight." Puppet hissed when the light bulb broke. „Nothing works here."

„I wonder if we needed to take down the teddybear." Tracy said, glancing back. The bear had disappeared, making her shudder.

They passed a hallway on which stuff like _No Sleep, He Watches, RUNRUNRUNRUN_ were written.

In blood.

Tracy felt chills being sent down her spine.

„Screw this place." She said.

 **xXxXx**

 _Сutting flash, shining blaze_

 _For escape there's no ways_

„Na-na-nana-na..." Katie hummed quietly the melody of _Toreador's March_ , while try to stay as close to Nightmare as possible and at the same time gripping Plushtrap's hand who was now let to freely walk.

 _Burning eyes, creepy stare_

 _No more reasons for scare_

Despite what she saw at Freddy's and learning about Skylar's death, she was visibly scared of the writings on the wall in this school-like place. It didn't help they were in blood.

 _Crimson light, bloody lips_

 _New vermilion eclipse_

„Mr. Nightmare, will we find the others?" Katie asked. Nightmare, rather annoyed, didn't reply. Katie sighed. „Mummy said I shouldn't be at such places. I'll have nightmares."

 _Ringing noise, hardest chill_

 _Is it dream or real?_

„You are standing in front of one." Nightmare growled.

„That's different. You're a Nightmare _Animatronic."_ Katie said, pouting.

 _They are feeling you're here_

 _They are see you within_

„Oh, and you think I wouldn't try to hurt you?" Nightmare glanced at her, his red eyes glowing.

 _They are coming, you hear_

 _Death in animal skin_

„No. Because you're a nightmare. And nightmares only happen in dreams, not in the real world. Sky said so." Katie said.

 _Why you just locked this door?_

 _Can't you wait anymore?_

„And because of that, I'm not real?" Nightmare asked.

„Well, you kinda are. Sky says..."

„Would you stop talking about her?!" Nightmare growled.

 _Bullet strikes in your head_

 _Leaving your body dead_

„Why don't you like her?" Katie asked innocently.

„SHE made my life a nightmare!"

„But aren't you Nightmare?"

Cue to a face-palm.

 _This night gifts you little bother_

 _It's your choice,_

 ** _YOUR GAME IS OVER!_**

And Katie screaming.

Nightmare turned around, only to see a bald man in a suit staring at them.

He had no eyes.

 **xXxXx**

„WHAT WAS THAT?!" Toy Chica yelped.

„I doubt that any human could release such a scream." Peter said.

„It sounded like the Toy Animatronics." Bonnie added.

The 4 looked at each other.

Then, they ran towards the origin of the scream.

 **xXxXx**

„Dead end." Springtrap muttered angrily as they entered an another dead-end.

„Yeah, but look what I found." Fritz said, holding up a key he recovered from the floor.

„A key! And where's a key, there must be a door. So there is an exit after all." Freddy said.

„The only problem is, Fazbear, we have the hell of an idea where the door is." Springtrap said dryly.

„I agree with Springs. We don't know where the exit is." Mike said. „If we don't figure it out, the key's useless."

He turned around...

... only to be scared by a white creepy manequin doll blocking the way.

„What the heck?!"

„How did that thing appear here?" Fritz wondered.

„I have no idea. But I don't like it." Mike said.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

„Saaa-weet. So we're at an asylum. And we're not alone." Troy muttered as he heard chains rattling.

„That sounded like something from _Outlast._ Or _Outlast: Whistleblower._ " Fabian said.

„What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

„The games Skylar let us play." Fabian replied. „Chains rattling means Chris Walker is nearby. You don't wanna see his face though."

„I don't think I even want to be here." Jeremy said.

„Stop being such a coward and man up!" Nightmare Freddy growled.

„Easy to say for you. You're a personified Nightmare Fuel." Mangle remarked.

„I just hope we won't bump into the Walrider." Troy said.

„Would you stop it?!" Jeremy hissed as the rattling sound became louder.

„We're so done." Troy gulped.

 **xXxXx**

„He's almost through!" A panicking Mark yelled.

Suddenly, Jason broke in, revving up his chainsaw.

BANG!

He then fell over after Nightmare Bonnie hit him with a block of firewood he found nearby the fireplace.

„I think I just solved our problem." Nightmare Bonnie said.

Adrian, Mark, Brian and Toy Freddy just nodded, still with horrified expressions on their faces.

„Well, sweet dreams." Brian muttered.

„We better get the hell out of here. Oh, and I'm taking that!" Adrian said, picking up the chainsaw. Mark and Brian took the hot pokers and Toy Freddy an another piece of firewood.

„Better safe than sorry." Mark muttered as they got out.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

„What was that?!" Toy Bonnie yelped as he heard cracking noises.

„We're in a forest genius. Of course there are animals here to make the noises." Nightmare Chica told him, annoyed by his attitude.

BB opened his mouth.

„And if you open your mouth to giggle one more time – I swear I'm gonna rip your voice-box out!" Nightmare Chica growled.

BB closed it.

The steps became louder. Now all four felt uncomfortable.

„Hey, who is it?!" Nightmare Chica yelled.

„Who is that?!"

„Toy Chica!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

Toy Bonnie, BB, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Cupcake watched as Peter, Toy Chica, Muffin, Bonnie and Clara approached them.

„Thank The Creator, I'm so happy to see you guys!" Toy Chica hugged Toy Bonnie in relief. Toy Bonnie gave a wide grin, with the rest rolling their eyes. They kinda knew Toy Bonnie liked Toy Chica.

„I assume you don't know where the others are." Peter said.

„Nope. I woke up straneded with those two idiots." Nightmare Chica said.

„HEY!"

One glare from the Nightmare Animatronic silenced the two 'bots.

Then, they heard a cracking sound.

„Ohhhh, what's that?" Clara asked.

„Honestly, I doubt I wanna know it." Bonnie said.

The sound faded.

„Let's get the hell out of here." Peter said.

 **xXxXx**

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

„Is he gone? Is he gone?" Chica asked while holding Cakey in her arms.

„I think 'e is." Foxy said, peeking out.

„Who would've thought I'd end up in an asylum which's the territory of Jeff the Killer." Tim said. „I mean, that guy doesn't exist!"

„Wait, what did ya say?" Foxy jerked his ears up.

„'e said that this Jeff-lad doesn't exist." Nightmare Foxy repeated. He paused. „Ohhh..."

„Somethin's wrong 'ere. I smell a rat." Foxy narrowed his eye-brows.

„So, this isn't supposed to be real?" Chica asked.

„This is Vincent's doin'. Of course he'd fool us." Foxy said.

„If ye consider his latest _modus operandi_..." Nightmare Foxy continued.

„This is an illusion. It's not real." Tim concluded.

 **xXxXx**

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

„Mannequin, mannequin, mannequin, mannequin... we're surrounded by dolls!" Nightmare Fredbear growled.

„Then bite them." Tommy said dryly. Nightmare Fredbear gave him a glare.

„Oh, stop it you two." Megan got between them. „We need to figure out how to open this door."

Apparently, they managed to find the exit, but they needed a key to open the massive wooden door.

„Does that mean we need to go and seek for the key?" Goldie asked.

„Not gonna happen." Nightmare Fredbear punched the door. He left claw marks on it, but it wouldn't budge.

„Err, guys... is it just me or are the mannequins coming closer?" Goldie asked.

„Reminds me on _Paranormal: The Game_. Though, Yamimash was hilarious." Megan said. „Well, a crossover of _Slenderman's Shadow: Claustrophobia_ and _Paranormal: The Game_. And _Doctor Who_ 's Weeping Angels."

„Thanks for telling us the name of the games you played." Nightmare Fredbear said sarcastically. „Now what the heck are we supposed to do?"

„Wait a sec..." Tommy turned to Megan. „You said they behave like characters in videogames."

„Yes." Megan nodded.

„Well, what if we are in some sort of videogame?" Tommy said.

„Or illusion. It's Vincent we're talking about, for Creator's sakes." Goldie said.

The mannequins were closing in.

„Then... we need to beat this game." Tommy said.

 **xXxXx**

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

„Who the hell are you?!" Nightmare growled at Slenderman.

„That's Slendy." Katie, who was hiding behind Nightmare, said in a shaky voice. She was gripping Plushtrap again. „Tracy said he's a bad guy and he takes little children. I don't want to be taken!"

„Ehh... don't worry, you won't. After all, I'm the one who's supposed to haunt children and not some creep in a suit." Nightmare said.

„Katie!"

„Tracy! Mr. Puppet!"

Katie yelled as she saw Puppet and Tracy behind Slenderman. Tracy froze in fear as the creature slowly turned to them.

„Take this!" Puppet threw the flashlight at Slenderman.

It passed through him.

„What the heck?" Puppet was surprised.

Everyone stared as Slenderman suddenly flickered and disappeared. Like some sort of hologram.

„Just... what happened?" Tracy asked.

„Tracy!" Katie yelled and ran into Tracy's arms, letting Plushtrap go. The teen hugged her, relieved she was okay.

Puppet meanwhile turned to Nightmare.

„So, you kept her safe?" Puppet said.

„Not your business, Marionette!" Nightmare growled.

„I don't understand. What happened?" Tracy asked.

„It seemed like Slendy was some sort of illusion." Puppet said and frowned. „Guess three times who made it."

„Vincent." Nightmare growled.

 **xXxXx**

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

The Freddles cackled zanily while reporting (in their own way) to their boss.

„Area's clear." Nightmare Freddy told his group.

„Gotta say, having Mini-Mooks is convenient." Jeremy remarked. „Too bad you used them to scare a child."

„That's my job." Nightmare Freddy replied.

The followed the Freddles who were scouting ahead. Suddenly, they stopped dead in tracks as they saw a shadow with glowing eyes passing.

„The Walrider." Troy squeaked out.

„Shhhh!" Fabian silenced him.

The shadow stopped for a bit. Jeremy, Nightmare Freddy, the Freddles, Troy, Fabian and Mangle held their breath.

Then, the shadow walked away.

„Good grief... I doubt I'll ever be able to sleep normally after this." Jeremy said.

„Speaking of which – I wonder how the hell we got into the Mount Massive Asylum. And where the hell are the other residents? I mean there were more, like Eddie Gluskin, the Twins, the pyro guy, Father Martin, Dr. Trager, Dennis, Jeremy Blaire..."

„Oh, so there's a character in that game called Jeremy?" Mangle asked, cutting Troy off.

„Yeah. He's a sociopath." Fabian added.

„Good to know that." Both Mangle and Nightmare Freddy eyed Jeremy who gave them a _Don't you dare to say it_ look.

„Anyways, what I mean is, isn't it a bit weird to be inside a videogame?" Troy said.

„Which would mean this is not real." Fabian said.

Now the realization hit the others.

„Hey!"

They turned around, relieved to see Tim, Foxy, Chica, Cakey and Nightmare Foxy approaching them.

„Oh, I'm so glad we managed to find you guys!" Chica said.

„Well, at least somebody who isn't a bloody fictional murderer." Tim shuddered.

„So you met Eddie Gluskin?" Troy asked.

„Who? No! We were chased by Jeff The Killer." Tim replied.

„And we got chased by the characters from _Outlast._ " Troy replied.

„We figured out this might not be real, tho." Nightmare Foxy said.

„Ditto here." Mangle said.

„Okay, so, now what?" Foxy asked.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

„Watch it. There might be more crazy people here." Adrian said.

„You're the crazy one." Nightmare Bonnie muttered.

„He lacks the hockey mask." Brian pointed out, chuckling.

„I hate this place." Mark whined.

„Ditto." Toy Freddy added.

They investigated the mansion they were in, finally finding an exit.

„Thank GOD!" Mark sighed in relief.

Only to hear screaming and shouting from outside.

Suddenly, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Cupcake, Toy Bonnie, BB, Peter, Toy Chica, Muffin, Bonnie and Clara stumbled inside, slamming the door shut.

„Guys! What happened?!" Brian asked.

„The friggin' Shadow is after us!" Peter told him.

„Wait, don't tell me this is _Amnesia: The Dark Descent._ " Brian said.

„WHAT?!"

„It's a videogame." Brian explained.

„Well, we met up with Jason from the _Friday The 13th_ series." Mark said.

„Woa-woa-woa, wait..." Bonnie rose his hands. „You say you met a character from a movie? And we got chased by an entity from a videogame? What's going on here?!"

„And why does Adrian carry a chainsaw?" Clara asked.

Nobody had a clue.

 **xXxXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_**

„Go away!" Springtrap kicked one of the mannequins. „I hate those things."

„Guys, look!" Freddy exclaimed.

„Freddy!" Tommy exclaimed.

Springtrap, Freddy, Fritz and Mike quickly got to Tommy, Megan, Goldie and Nightmare Fredbear.

„I'm so glad to see you." Megan said. „We figured out we're trapped in some sort of horror videogame."

„Guess three times who trapped us." Goldie said.

„Believe me, when I get him, he's no more." Springtrap growled.

„We can't open this door." Nightmare Fredbear said.

„Don't worry, we have a key." Fritz said.

„Ugh, why are those things coming closer." Freddy asked.

„Just stare at them, then they won't move." Tommy told him.

Suddenly, the mannequins spotted mouths, opening and showing the teeth.

„Fritz, hurry up." Mike said.

„I'm trying." Fritz said.

„I don't care if they have sharp teeth. They're not scaring me." Tommy said, stepping up. Megan grabbed his hand.

„Yeah, we know. But don't get near them, ok?" she said.

„Got it!"

Everyone literally stumbled over each other to get out.

 **xXxXx**

 ** _I FOUND YOU!_**

 ** _YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP IN YOUR ROOM!_**

 ** _YOU CAN SCREAM, YOU CAN SHOUT_**

 ** _BUT THIS WILL ALL END SOON_**

„Damnit!" Vincent growled as he saw the group at the maze getting out.

„Your plan won't work." Skylar said, spotting a smug smile. „You have no idea who you're dealing with."

„Yes, but you forget they still have an hour and a half left. Once it chimes 6, I win." Vincent glared at her.

„You win? I'm also here you dork!" Josh approached Vincent angrily, pointing the knife at his chest. „And I was the one who helped you out."

„Oh, how sweet. You became buddies." Skylar snarked. Both Josh and Vincent glared at her.

„Shut up." Josh said, then approached her. „I told you we'll be happy in the afterlife. I'm gonna keep that promise."

Skylar frowned.

 ** _I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE_**

 ** _I'M BROKEN INSIDE_**

 ** _I'LL BE THE END OF YOU_**

 ** _SO HOLD YOUR TEDDY BEAR TIGHT TONIGHT_**

„You're going to stop them from coming here." Josh told Vincent who frowned.

„I? Why you-?! You can't command me!" Vincent growled, but Josh pointed his knife at him.

„That was your idea! You go, while I'll keep an eye on our little Precious here." Josh looked at Skylar like she was a chunk of meat. Vincent knew that look (as well as Skylar) and he liked it.

„Ohhh... then I will leave you two love-birdies here." He laughed, exiting the room.

Skylar gulped.

 **xXxXx**

„Is it just me or does this place change the scenery?" Tracy asked as she, Puppet, Katie, Plushtrap and Nightmare got out.

They were in the school yard, the bodies and gore gone. They were surrounded by a thin mist.

„FREEEEEDOM!"

„Shut up!"

„Oh no."

Tracy frowned after seeing her own brother going _Oh no!_ at the sight of her. Jeremy, Nightmare Freddy,the Freddles, Troy, Fabian, Mangle, Tim, Foxy, Chica, Cakey and Nightmare Foxy found the exit out of the asylum, landing at the elementary school yard (after figuring their way out of the mist).

„Are you guys ok?" Jeremy asked as they approached him.

„Yeah. Though, we had a nasty encounter with a holo-Slenderman." Tracy said.

„Ugh-uh, now I know why this place is so familiar." Tim said as he looked around.

 ** _WE ROAM AND WE INVITE_**

 ** _YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE NIGHT_**

 ** _JUST TELL YOURSELF THAT THIS IS ALL IN YOUR HEAD!_**

They suddenly heard somebody shouting and a door slamming. Walking through the mist, Springtrap, Freddy, Fritz, Mike, Tommy, Megan, Goldie and Nightmare Fredbear approached them.

„Finally, we got out!" Megan fell on her knees.

„What happened to ya?" Nighmare Foxy asked.

„The usual – going through a maze while being chased by psycho manequins a lá Weeping Angels." Mike replied dryly.

„You really think that's bad? Try being haunted by Jeff The Killer." Tim replied.

„Hey, stop quarreling!" Puppet yelled. „We're still missing some people."

Cue to a BOOM!

 **xXxXx**

„That's crazy!"

Toy Freddy yelled as Adrian used the gasoline which was in the chainsaw to set a fire and take down the door along with some chunks of meat The Shadow left.

„Nope, that's cheating." Brian said.

„HAHAHAH!" BB laughed.

„Sheesh, you blew up the door!" Clara said as they looked outside.

Outside, to their surprise, wasn't a forest but a school yard with their friends there, surrounded by a mist.

Adrian, Mark, Brian, Nightmare Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Cupcake, Toy Bonnie, BB, Peter, Toy Chica, Muffin, Bonnie and Clara quickly approached the rest.

 ** _I hear them roaming!_**

 ** _They're banging at my door!_**

 ** _It's gone for days and nights_**

 ** _And I can't take this anymore_**

„Are you guys alright?" Chica asked them.

„Yeah. Somewhat." Peter replied.

„I guess everyone's here." Bonnie said.

„No, Sky's missing." Springtrap said.

„And you'll be missing as well."

They turned around, only to see Vincent. A dark shadow was spreading on the ground, them realizing they'll get again trapped if they step on it.

„Damn." Springtrap hissed, glaring at Vincent and everyone was backing away.

 **xXxXx**

„Y'know, I never really had the chance to kiss you." Josh lift up Sky's chin. „Perhaps, the scar was too much."

„I'd rather kiss a corpse than you." Skylar hissed back.

„Oh, yeah... I believe you did." Josh frowned.

„I thought you were my friend. Now I know you're just a sick psycho-sociopath whatever and that there's no reason to pity you. I'm glad you died." Skylar said.

„At the end, you died as well." Josh remarked.

„That was something else." Skylar replied. „And honestly, I'm piting him more than you."

„Maybe you'll pity me more after this..." Josh leaned over to kiss her.

 ** _I hear them breathe_**

 ** _WE HEAR YOUR SCREAM!_**

 ** _They won't stop haunting me_**

 ** _They're right behind me_**

 ** _And I won't take this no more_**

Instead, he got kicked in the groin by Skylar. Due the impact, the chair fell down, with Skylar wiggling her way out. Surprisingly, the ropes fell off, the screens turned static as Josh angrily glared at her.

This gave Skylar a good idea of what was going on here.

She grabbed the knife which fell out of Josh's hands as he got up.

„And again, we're here, at the same stand-off." Josh said. „What are you gonna do?"

„Break out." Skylar replied, throwing the knife at the biggest screen, shattering it.

The entire room shattered.

„NO!"

 **xXxXx**

 ** _This can't be real, it's in my head_**

 ** _GIVE IT UP, YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!_**

 ** _Some things are best forgotten_**

 ** _WE'RE THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD_**

 ** _WE'RE THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR BED!_**

Everyone huddled together, watching the ground below them disappearing.

„This is the end, huh..." Tommy muttered. He walked back, bumping into Nightmare, who just glanced at him. Katie grabbed his hand, causing Tommy to smile.

„I hate this." Mike muttered. „What's going on?!"

He glared at Vincent.

„Once it chimes 6, you're all gonna disappear. And I'm going back to the material world." Vincent said.

„Why you-?! Where's Skylar!" Springtrap yelled.

„With some guy named Josh."

The Animatronics went _Oh, crap._

However, this fueled Springtrap's anger.

With a hissing scream, Phantom BB and Phantom Foxy jumped at Vincent and, which stunned everyone, they managed to knock him down.

The floor below everyone shattered and they hear a male scream.

„NO!"

 ** _COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK_**

 ** _WE'RE STILL YOUR FRIENDS, DO YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT?!_**

 **xXxXx**

Darkness engulfed them. They suddenly realized they were back. And Skylar was furious.

 ** _You say that this is over_**

 ** _Make-believe that you're my friends_**

 ** _But I cannot pretend_**

 ** _I know that this can't be the end_**

Vincent and Josh stared at the group of Animatronics, ghosts and humans. They were out-numbered. Their illusion faded. And their enemies were thirsty for blood.

 ** _It's bad enough I'm fading out_**

 ** _And still, you torture me_**

 ** _Why can't you let me be?_**

 ** _I just want to be set free!_**

Springtrap ran over to Vincent, grabbing his collar and slamming him into the wall.

„You may be dead! But I'll make sure you disappear forever!" Springtrap hissed into his face, his voice fading into his signature Animatronic screech.

„Hehehe..." Vincent laughed nervously. „Time's almost out."

„What?!" Springtrap looked surprised.

 ** _I hear them roaming!_**

 ** _They're banging at my door!_**

 ** _It's gone for days and nights_**

 ** _And I can't take this anymore_**

The clock chimed 6. Suddenly, a black void opened in the middle of the room, sucking practically everything in.

„Hold onto something!" Mike yelled.

The Nightmares had it the easiest, due their Wolverine-type claws. They dug them into the floor, while some of the other Animatronics and humans held onto them.

„Help!"

Katie yelled as she slided towards the void. Plushtrap and Tommy grabbed her hand, but were also sliding. Suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed Tommy's arm.

It was Nightmare.

Tommy grinned.

 ** _I hear them breathe_**

 ** _WE HEAR YOUR SCREAM!_**

 ** _They won't stop haunting me_**

 ** _They're right behind me_**

 ** _And I won't take this no more_**

Freddy was holding Skylar, who was still gripping the knife she took from Josh. The latter was holding onto a table.

„I won't go back." Josh hissed. „I'll remain!"

„THE HELL YOU WILL!"

Skylar yelled, slamming the knife into Josh hand, piercing through the palm. The boy cried out in pain, losing grip on it and sliding towards the void, yelling as he disappeared into the abyss.

Everyone, even the Nightmares, were staring with a shocked expression on their faces.

 ** _This can't be real, it's in my head_**

 ** _GIVE IT UP, YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!_**

 ** _Some things are best forgotten_**

 ** _WE'RE THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD_**

 ** _WE'RE THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR BED!_**

Vincent was sliding as well, until he grabbed Springtrap's leg.

„You took me with you, so I'm going to do the same!" Vincent hissed.

Springtrap fell over, trying to kick Vincent. The void expanded, demanding an another soul.

„Springtrap, take this!"

Springtrap held onto the strings which were tossed to him by Puppet.

 ** _COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK_**

 ** _THIS IS THE END!_**

He kicked Vincent, who lost the grip, falling into the void.

„NO!"

It closed and disappeared.

 ** _NOW THIS IS THE END!_**

Now, everyone could breathe normally. The haunted bells stopped chiming.

„Is... it over?" Tracy asked, shaking as Chica helped her up.

„Better be." Nightmare Foxy said. „What the hell was that?!"

„Vincent and Josh wanted to sacrifice everyone here to get back to the material world." Skylar said, shaking as well. She let go of the knife as Freddy held her. „They had a time-frame. 6 it chimes and the end comes."

„Okay, so this totally is over." Mangle sighed in relief.

„Thank God, it IS over!" Megan added.

„Apparently, the party is over as well." Peter said dryly.

„Well, it wasn't totally ruined." Toy Bonnie said. „We got a fair share of scares."

„Katie, are you alright?" Tommy asked her.

„Yeah." Katie then kissed him in the cheek. Tommy blushed.

Plushtrap's jaw dropped as he saw that.

„Thanks for saving me. You too Mr. Nightmare." Katie said.

„Keep that between us." Nightmare grumbled.

„Hey, the storm is over." Mark told everyone.

„And it's our time to go." Skylar said. „I'm glad you came though."

„And we're glad we saw you again." Mike said.

Skylar smiled.

„Can we listen to that song again? Y'know, as a goodbye." Tim asked. „It was pretty cool!"

„Sure! Everyone grab a candle!" Skylar said.

Literally, everyone took a candle, turning the lights off. They were surrounded by complete darkness. Then, the candles started to flicker as the music played. They looked at their candles, then at each other, grinning darkly.

Then, the chanting started.

 **All Animatronics:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so_

 _Won't you spend the night?_

 **Springtrap:**

 _Join us..._

 **Freddy:**

 _Welcome our new friend_

 _Come on let's begin_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _It is me Freddy_

 _I hope you're ready_

 _Let's cut to the chase_

 _Sounds are coming from_

 _From the telephone_

 _On this holiday_

 **Fritz:**

 _„Hello hello!_

 _It's me the Phone Guy!_

 _Don't trust a word they say!"_

 **Goldie, Freddy, Springtrap:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so_

 _Please try not to cry_

 **Goldie:**

 _Join us!_

 **Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica:**

 _First comes Mangle_

 _He'll make you dangle_

 _Best to move along_

 **Springtrap, Goldie:**

 _Then the Puppet_

 _He's a quiet kid_

 _But he'll play a song_

 **Freddy, Nightmare, Puppet:**

 _Whatever you do_

 _Please remember to_

 _Stay clear of Springtrap_

 _Heed my warnings_

 _If he says „follow me"_

 _You'll never come back_

 **Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, Springtrap:**

 _Bonnie might look cute_

 _But he'll break you in two_

 _Like a carrot stick_

 **Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Goldie, Springtrap:**

 _Look there's Pirates Cove_

 _That means Foxy's close_

 _He'll hook you with his tricks_

 **Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie, Springtrap:**

 _Stick with Chica instead_

 _She's got something in hand_

 _It's a sweet Cupcake_

 **Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear:**

 _Yeah, it's got nightmare teeth_

 _But that's our kind of treat_

 _Doesn't that sound great?_

 **Every Animatronic:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 _Everyone's dying to meet you so_

 _Won't you spend the night?_

 **Freddy:**

 _Join us_

 **Bonnie:**

 _Join us_

 **Chica:**

 _Join us_

 **Foxy:**

 _Join us_

 **Goldie and Springtrap:**

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 **Toy Freddy:**

 _Join us_

 **Toy Bonnie:**

 _Join us_

 **Toy Chica:**

 _Join us_

 **Mangle:**

 _Join us_

 **Puppet and BB:**

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 **Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica:**

 _New friends always run away_

 _On our favorite fright filled day_

 **Puppet, BB, Mangle:**

 _All we want to do is play_

 _Won't you be the one to stay?_

 **Nightmare Freddy:**

 _Join us_

 **Nightmare Chica:**

 _Join us_

 **Nightmare Bonnie:**

 _Join us_

 **Nightmare Foxy:**

 _Join us_

 **Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare:**

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 **All Animatronics:**

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Join us_

 _Halloween at Freddy's_

 **Everyone:**

 _It's Halloween at Freddy's_

 _All the guests have arrived_

 **Fritz:**

 _„And if you listened carefully_

 _you might get out alive..."_

 **Nightmare:**

 ** _Hahahahahaha!_**

 **Everyone**

 **(extinguishing the candles):**

 _JOIN US!_


End file.
